Early April
by Netbug009
Summary: Animated When Sari had explained to Bumblebee what April Fools day was, the idea of anything good coming out of the resulting situation was lost to the overhearing Ratchet.


Quite a few days late, but I got busy. I finished writing it on the 2nd and then left it alone a few days. Timely or not, I' quite happy with this. I've been working on adding more detail. Hopefully I did a good job. If not, critique is a wonderful thing. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Animated. Hasbro does. I am not affiliated with them.

* * *

Early April

By Netbug009

Some of the greatest threats to the security of Detroit's superhero team were the threats already in the base.

More specifically, Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

Sari was the instigator. She knew many interesting tidbits about the planet that she had to explain to her new friends. Seeing how these were some of the most curious robots she had ever met, and she had been around quite a few robots, she felt blessed to be as smart for her age as she was. Of course, the majority of understood basic Earth holidays anyway, so at the moment her intelligence was wasted.

Bumblebee was the mastermind. He was the one Sari would give the ideas to, and soon they became plots. Sometimes it was a good thing, but more likely it was trouble for everybody else. When Sari had explained to Bumblebee what April Fools day was, the idea of anything good coming out of the resulting situation was lost to the overhearing Ratchet. However, it didn't take an advanced central processor to know that _something_ was about to unfold.

Bulkhead, well, Bulkhead was the one who always got dragged into this stuff.

It was a little past midnight in early April. The weather was just starting to get warm, and the air gave off a lightly fresh smell after being purified for months by the past snow and rain. However, it was still not warn enough at night for Sari to shed her coat. The troublesome trio poked their heads into the room of their resident ninja-bot, checking to make sure he wasn't using the silence of the night to practice, which he wasn't. He and Sari grinned before the group quietly entering the room. The moonlight shined in from the open roof and lightly illuminated Prowl's features and made the room easier to navigate.

"Wait, Bulkhead, stay out here and keep watch," Bumblebee whispered to the powerhouse before they could travel too far into the room. Bulkhead understood and backed up to the door frame carefully, his eyes beginning to cycle between the hall and the events taking place in Prowl's room. Bumblebee continued onward, economy sized can of whipped cream in hand.

Sari watched, trying to hold on her giggling, as her friend covered the ninja's palms in the gooey substance. Bumblebee also had to hold in a laugh. When the first step was completed, Sari did her job of handing Bumblebee a peacock feather. He took is and started brushing it lightly against Prowl's face.

Several seconds passed, and nothing happened.

The two pranksters looked at one another dumbfounded, and thought for a long moment. Sari snatched up the feather and starting brushing i rapidly against Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee didn't react either. She stopped, and thy both realized at the same time that humans have much more seisitive skin than Cybertronians. Too determined to give up, Bumblebee took the risk of using his finger as a heavier feather. It did the trick, and Prowl reflexed his hand to his face. Bumblebee broke his own speed record getting out of that room.

* * *

Some of the greatest threats to the security of Detroit's superhero team were the threats already in the base.

Prowl was quite aware of that.

The plant wasn't a place that lacked running water. The bathroom had a potent antibacterial cleanser instead of a sink, and fresh water was kept in a cooler. Both of these only even existed for Sari's sake. There was a hose out back, but the fatal flaw there was that, when traveling from Prowl's room, you had to pass through the living room to get there.

This meant the ninja-bot had to swallow every bit of pride he had in his circus and enter said living room with a face covered in whipped cream. It was, sadly, his only option. Transforming would get it inside of him, which sounded rather unpleasant. Wiping it off with something dry wouldn't work, because the light that he enjoyed shining down on him in the morning had melted the goo slightly and made his face incredibly sticky.

Of course, when Prowl came in, Bumblebee immediately burst into a fit of laughter, falling to his side on the couch and pointing at Prowl with the hand that wasn't grasping his stomach. Bulkhead and Sari had less of a death wish, so they stifled their giggling. Prowl said nothing, and his expression was completely blank as he walked past them in a slump. Bulkhead noticed and got quiet, simply watching Prowl head through the door on the other end of the room from whence he came.

* * *

Some of the greatest threats to the security of Detroit's superhero team were the threats already in the base.

Bumblebee had just learned that the hard way.

The yellow bot had known for some time that Prowl was an incredibly stealthy robot. In fact, while he would never admit it to Prowl's face, Prowl had some slagging sweet ninja skills.

However, in this case, Bumblebee was either an incredibly heavy charger, or Prowl had found a way to defy the laws of physics, because no amount of ninja skills could make it possible to completely surround somebody in whipped cream without waking them up, right?

Right?

The events that next morning said otherwise.

There Bumblebee was, floating in an entire room filled with white, sugary foam. The substance filled Bumblebee's quarters completely and spilled a little out the doorframe. (The door, which would have hidden the creamy disaster from the rest of the Plant, had mysteriously vanished during the night.) Bumblebee was wailing and hollering and whining. Sari and Bulkhead were the first to hear him and walked up to the door. They had already seen the damage earlier that say, so no surprise passed their features.

"Morning little buddy!" Bulkhead shouted into the mess. Bumblebee noted how apathetic a comment this was to make. In fact, the greeting almost sounded _amused_.

"Bulkhead!" Bumblebee yelled. "Get me out of here!"

"Don't worry Bumblebee!" Sari replied. "We'll get you out! I have a plan!" She turned to Bulkhead. "We're gonna need ice cream, chocolate syrup, bananas, and about 100 elementary schoolers. Ooh! Maybe we could charge admission! Come on Bulkhead!"

"What?! But that's gonna take _forever_! Sari! Bulkhead!" But his two best friends had already walked off.

A moment later, those friends were replaced by Ratchet and Prowl walking by the room. Ratchet, who hadn't seen the mess before, stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the cream coming out from where a door used to be. Prowl continued walking, which was all Ratchet needed to see to figure it out. He grinned. "Well, well, well, look what we have here!"

"Ratchet! Yes! You can use your magnets! Pull me out of here!"

"What goes around, comes around kid!" Ratchet replied, an walked off chuckling.

"Oh come on! Ratchet! Bulkhead! Sari! Optimus? Somebody help me!"

As Bumblebee returned to crying out for help, Prowl came back around to the door. He stood there quietly, listening to the yellow bot scream. A small smile came across his face.


End file.
